Insting Seorang Kakak dan Perasaan Seorang Kekasih
by TheSmilingFallenAngel
Summary: Eps 316 "Karin-chan pulang membawa pacar!" seru Yuzu. Dan tentu saja pernyataan Yuzu tadi langsung membuat Toushirou melontarkan kalimat pertama yang muncul di lidahnya sepersekian detik setelahnya. "Kau salah!" serunya keras. /IchiHitsu/


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

**Insting Seorang Kakak**** dan Perasaan Seorang Kekasih  
>by: <strong>TheSmilingFallenAngel

**Universe: **Eps 316  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>IchiHitsu  
><strong>Date created <strong>(2011/08/13) **Date finished **(2011/09/09)  
><strong>AN: **Selamat Hari Fujoshi, guys! XDD Tadinya sih pengen bikin fic crossover ToushirouXTeito *WTH?* tapi berhubung otak saia ngadat lagi dengan sangat tidak elitnya, jadinya aku cuma ngelanjutin draft lama aja =3=  
>Ah ya, fic ini adalah salah satu perwujudan dari pernyataanku: 'Semua episodechapter yang ada Ichi n Toushi dalam 1 layar/halaman/kotak/whatever-it-is di mataku itu IchiHitsu semua walopun adegan aslinya itu ichiruki ato pair lain' (yang baca komen saia di grup pasti tau :D). Nah, episode 316 ini kan penuh dengan HitsuKarin, tapi kalau di-twist sedikit, fic IchiHitsu inilah jadinya~! #dordor

Selamat membaca! :D

P.S. Judul gaje sangat =.=

* * *

><p>Well, you treat me just like another stranger<br>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out<p>

_**Ignorance**_ by _**Paramore**_

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang!" seru Karin ketika ia membuka pintu depan rumahnya yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai klinik keluarga. Dari dalam terdengar seseorang—Yuzu, tidak ada lagi selain adiknya yang memiliki suara nyaring di rumah mereka—menjawab 'selamat datang!'. Gadis berambut gelap itu melangkah masuk dan berdiri di pinggir agar temannya yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya bisa masuk. Sang teman yang dimaksud pun mengikuti gadis itu berjalan masuk masih dengan kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya.<p>

"Selamat datang di kediaman Kurosaki, Toushirou," kata gadis itu ramah sementara Toushirou hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Ini bukan kunjungan pertamanya ke rumah Kurosaki, kau tahu?—duh, ia bahkan lupa ini kunjungannya yang keberapa. Oh ya, tentu saja. Gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu tidak mungkin tahu kalau ia sering mengunjungi rumahnya (ia bahkan sudah memastikan agar tidak ada seorang pun di Seireitei dan Gensei yang tahu akan 'kunjungan-kunjungan gelap'nya) untuk mengunjungi salah satu penghuninya. Tidak, yang kumaksudkan di sini adalah benar-benar penghuni, bukan 'penghuni' dengan tubuh transparan dan rantai di dadanya (atau sosok wanita bergaun putih dan berambut panjang awut-awutan atau sosok anak laki-laki tahan dingin karena hanya memakai celana pendek dan kepalanya seperti bohlam lampu) yang sebagian besar dari mereka sangat takut pada suatu ras yang sejenis dengan pemuda bermata teal itu.

Hei, siapapun akan ketakutan kalau melihat sesosok serba hitam dengan katana yang dicabut dari sarungnya dan diarahkan pada mereka berjalan (atau berlari atau tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapan mereka, mungkin saja, siapa tahu) ke arah mereka.

Apalagi kalau sosok serba hitam yang dimaksud adalah seorang tertentu dengan rambut seperti landak (dan bel-bel kecil di ujungnya yang akan terus bergemerincing) dan tutup mata ala bajak laut, belum lagi dengan tubuh super besar dan wajah seperti maniak.

Dan apalagi kalau katana yang dimaksud adalah sebuah pedang besar yang lebih cocok disebut pisau daging berukuran mega-besar tidak bergagang daripada katana.

Haha, cepat ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia.

Tapi untungnya, Toushirou tahu lebih baik dari siapapun kalau Kurosaki Ichigo tidak bersifat seperti yang ia perlihatkan pada dunia. Walaupun stoberi bodoh itu hampir selalu terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan mencekikmu sampai kau kehabisan nafas hanya karena kau melintas di depannya, sebenarnya ia tidak. Ichigo adalah orang yang penuh pengertian, kasih sayang, dan… (Toushirou tidak yakin ia bisa menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut karena semburat merah muda sudah merayap di kedua pipinya dan demi harga diri dan imejnya, ia sekarang lebih memfokuskan pikirannya pada bagaimana caranya menghilangkan _blush-on_ asli-tapi-palsu itu daripada menyelesaikan kalimat yang sejujurnya sudah sangat jelas).

Remaja berambut oranye yang dipermasalahkan itu ternyata sedang duduk di sofa panjang berwarna abu-abu sambil membaca koran sore. Pemuda itu sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Toushirou di sana karena ia bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun (salahkan ketidakmampuannya dalam mendeteksi reiatsu, ya, benar). Tapi tentu saja Toushiro tahu lebih baik daripada itu (ya, tentu). Ia tahu Ichigo sadar kalau Toushirou ada hanya beberapa meter di belakangnya. Dan tentu saja ia juga tahu kenapa Ichigo bersikap seperti itu—bersikap seperti seolah-olah kapten shinigami itu tidak ada di sana. Ia sendiri yang memintanya untuk berjanji agar bersikap wajar saja—seperti teman biasa—kalau ada orang lain di dekat mereka, dan ia berterima kasih stoberi itu selalu menjaga janjinya.

Tapi, bukankah ini terlalu aneh?

Maksudku, apa mungkin seorang teman menghiraukan temannya yang sedang berkunjung ke rumahnya? Dan mengingat kalau 'teman' di sini adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, seseorang yang terkenal karena sifatnya yang loyal pada teman-temannya, bukankah sangat aneh?

Dan Toushirou merasa sedikit kesal karena ia tidak mengetahui jawabannya.

"KYAAAAA!"

Lamunan Toushirou terhenti karena sebuah jeritan melengking khas anak perempuan ketika mereka melihat tikus kawin mengusik rangkaian pikirannya. Ia memfokuskan dirinya pada lingkungan sekitarnya dan baru menyadari kalau mereka—ia dan Karin—sedang berdiri di depan dapur, menghadap adik kembar fraternal gadis yang ada di sebelahnya. Yuzu terlihat sangat-sangat-sangat gembira (matanya bahkan bersinar-sinar seperti lampu neon) sambil memainkan... sendok sayur?

"Karin-chan pulang membawa pacar!" seru Yuzu.

Apa katanya?

Dan tentu saja pernyataan Yuzu tadi langsung membuat Toushirou melontarkan kalimat pertama yang muncul di lidahnya sepersekian detik setelahnya.

"Kau salah!" serunya keras. Tapi sayangnya dua kata itu tidak mempengaruhi jalan pikir gadis berambut coklat terang itu karena sayangnya (lagi) ia mengucapkannya di saat yang bersamaan (dengan kata-kata yang sama pula) dengan gadis di sebelahnya, membuat Yuzu semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia memutar-mutarkan sendok sayur yang sedang ia pegang sambil tersenyum lebar dan berkata kalau mereka—Toushirou dan Karin—bisa menjadi pasangan yang sempurna, ditambah dengan tema latar abstrak berwarna-warni dan efek gemerlapan yang membuat silau mata.

Yang benar saja. Mereka jadian? Toushirou dan Karin?

Sampai neraka membeku dan bumi berhenti mengitari matahari pun tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Kurosaki Karin bagi kapten pemilik zanpakutou es terkuat itu hanyalah sebatas teman; tidak kurang apalagi lebih. Karin hanyalah teman bermain sepak bola ketika ia mengunjungi Gensei. Dan begitupula sebaliknya, Karin menganggap Toushirou sebagai penyelamat tim sepak bolanya karena selalu datang di saat-saat kritis.

"—Ayah sedang tidak—"

Toushirou benar-benar tidak mengerti anak perempuan yang satu ini. Ia terus mengoceh omong kosong tentang mereka berpacaran. Ya Tuhan yang ada di atas sana—kalau memang ada—tak bisakah gadis ini berhenti menghubungkan dirinya dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungan romantis dengannya?

"—sudah dewasa—"

Walaupun sudah ada keributan di belakangnya—mengenai Toushirou pula—stoberi berambut jeruk yang kita kenal dengan nama Ichigo ini masih tetap tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia tahu shinigami beambut putih itu ada di belakangnya. Ia masih saja membaca koran sorenya seperti tanpa ada gangguan yang sedang berlangsung dengan seru di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

Dan itu membuat Toushirou jengkel.

Bagaimana bisa Ichigo mengabaikannya seperti itu? Membiarkannya mendengarkan debat antara kedua adik perempuannya sendiri sementara ia duduk santai di sana?

Ingin sekali rasanya ia berjalan menghentak-hentak ke sana, merebut koran itu dari tangan kekar sang pemuda, dan berteriak, 'mau sampai kapan kau mengacuhkankanku?' atau 'kenapa kau diam saja, stoberi bodoh?' tepat di telinganya.

Tapi harga diri adalah sesuatu yang sangat ia junjung tinggi, sayangnya.

"Kau teman Toushirou kan?" tanya Karin pada kakaknya.

Ichigo terdiam sebentar (Toushirou tentu saja ingin tahu bagaimana respons dari cowok bermata coklat hangat itu). Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo melipat korannya dan menaruhnya ke atas meja yang ada di depannya dengan agak kasar lalu menoleh sedikit sehingga hanya wajah bagian kanannya saja yang bisa Toushirou dan kedua gadis lihat.

"Toushirou..." katanya pelan tapi tegas. Bisa dibayangkan nyala api berkobar-kobar di matanya dengan tema latar yang senada. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

Itu dia!

Lupakan saja tentang harga diri!

"Apa maksudmu?" teriaknya. Yang sangat ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah melepas gigainya, mencabut Hyourinmaru yang selalu ada di punggungnya dari sarungnya, membekukan cowok brengsek itu, memahatnya, dan kemudian menjadikannya hiasan dinding. Tangannya sudah gatal sekali ingin melakukannya.

Tapi sebelum ia sempat menjalankan misinya, Ichigo memotongnya dan berkata, "Toushirou, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Pribadi. Sekarang." Toushirou tentu saja bingung. Hal pribadi apa yang ingin dikatakan Ichigo? Dan kenapa harus sekarang?

Karena penasaran, ia mengikuti pelajar SMA itu ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Kamarnya masih sama seperti saat ia terakhir kali ke sana—lebih tepatnya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ia melihat agen shinigami itu sudah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya (yang kemudian baru ia sadari kalau itu tidak berseprei biru langit seperti biasanya, melainkan berwarna teal cerah, seperti warna es, seperti warna matanya sendiri) dan kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia berjalan ke arah meja belajar dan duduk di atasnya (ia tidak yakin untuk duduk di ranjang di sebelah Ichigo karena sepertinya cowok itu sedang sedikit kesal), tangannya ia lipat di depan dada dan menunggunya berbicara.

"Tadi aku hanya bercanda..." kata Ichigo pelan dari posisi duduknya di atas tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya di atas paha dan kepalanya sedikit ditundukkan sehingga Toushirou tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya. "Kau dan Karin menganggapnya terlalu serius sehingga aku jadi tidak bisa menahan diri."

Toushirou tetap diam. Ia tahu kalau kalimat tadi belum selesai dan akan diikuti dengan kata 'tapi', sehingga ia menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Tapi, Toushirou..." Tuh kan. Pasti akan ada kata 'tapi'nya. "Jangan bawa Karin dalam bahaya, kau mengerti?"

Walaupun kalimat tadi sudah final, Toushirou entah mengapa yakin kalau ada lagi yang ingin dikatakan Ichigo. Ia menunggu dan menunggu, tapi tidak datang juga. Ia tahu ada berbagai pikiran sedang bergejolak di dalam pemuda itu namun tidak bisa disampaikan. Tapi ia punya satu teori—satu teori yang sangat tidak mungkin dan sangat bodoh tentunya—penyebab kekacauan hati Ichigo.

Mungkin ia cemburu? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Tapi ia merasa yakin akan hal itu. Bukankah sudah terlihat tanda-tandanya?

"Kau cemburu pada adikmu ya, Kurosaki..." Kalimat itu meluncur ringan begitu saja dari bibir mungil Toushirou tanpa ia sadari. Tapi yang sudah dikeluarkan tidak bisa ditarik kembali kan?

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Toushirou. "Apa maksudmu?" Toushirou tidak menjawab, hanya balas menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tajam dan tanpa ekspresi. Bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan ketika pertahanan diri Ichigo mulai retak saat ia berkata, "haha... K-kau bergurau kan, Toushirou?" sambil tertawa gelisah.

Toushirou hanya menjawabnya dengan menjakamkan tatapannya.

Dan bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan pula ketika Ichigo kalah tidak sampai 10 detik kemudian.

"Oke, iya, aku cemburu sama Karin. Puas?" serunya sambil menatap Toushirou dengan tatapan sedikit memelas. "Kau hampir tidak pernah tersenyum padaku sementara Karin sering melihatmu tersenyum. Kau tidak pernah tertawa bersamaku tapi kau pernah tertawa bersamanya. Kau—kau tampak lebih senang berbicara dengannya daripada saat kau berbicara denganku. Di saat aku sedang bersamamu, kau sangat dingin, bahkan kadang tidak memedulikanku sama sekali, tapi kenapa saat kau sedang bersamanya kau berubah? Kenapa Toushirou? Apa aku bukan pacar yang baik untukmu? Apa aku bukan seseorang yang kau inginkan? Apa ka—" perkataan Ichigo terpotong karena dirasakannya ada sesuatu di atas kepalanya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati bahwa sesuatu di atas kepalanya itu sebenarnya adalah tangan kanan Toushirou yang sedang mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Tousirou pelan.

Mata Ichigo terkunci dengan mata kekasihnya dan ia merasa membeku. Mata Toushirou sangat magis menurutnya. Mata itu—lautan es itu—benar-benar bisa membuat seseorang terperangkap di dalamnya dan membeku ketika menatapnya. Perasaan itu sudah berkali-kali ia dapatkan.

Dan ketika ia kembali terbebas dari belenggu es yang membekukannya, ia membuka mulut dan berkata lirih—tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan, "...apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Ekspresi wajah Toushirou sedikit melunak dan ia kembali mengusap-usap puncak kepala pemuda yang sangat disayanginya itu. "Kau tetap bodoh, ya..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan agar bisa masuk ke kepalamu yang tebal itu?" Tangan di atas kepalanya menghilang, digantikan dengan sedikit beban di bahu kirinya ketika Toushirou duduk di sebelahnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahunya.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tetap milikmu, Ichigo..."

* * *

><p><strong>With love<br>kurosaki toushiro—The Angel of Darkness: TheSmilingFallenAngel**

* * *

><p>Happy Fujoshi Independence Day!<p> 


End file.
